1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transmission wire connectors and assemblies thereof, and more particularly, although not exclusively, to connector assemblies for linking telecommunication wires together, particularly wires from a telecommunications exchange to wires leading to subscribers.
2. Related Art
It is known to provide such connectors and assemblies in which a plurality of contacts having wire insulation penetration capability are electrically connected at one end to insulated wires from a telecommunications exchange. Insulated wires leading to the telecommunications subscribers are then electrically connected either directly or indirectly to the other end of the contacts. Commonly such terminals are mounted at the top of an outdoor telecommunication pole and act as distribution points for telecommunication wires to subscribers.
Typically a twenty pair exchange cable is permanently connected to contacts at one level of the assembly, whilst the wires linking the pole top and subscribers premises (commonly referred to as drop wires) are connected, disconnected or reconnected at a separate level of the assembly as may be required from time to time.
It is to be understood that the assembly, although commonly mounted on a telecommunications pole, may also be mounted on the outside wall of the building, in a building service area, or on a lower pedestal mount. It may vary in size typically from 5 to 50 pairs of wires, each pair servicing one piece of equipment (such as a telephone, a fax, or an alternative form of modem).
Connector assemblies of the pole top distribution point (PTDP) kind have traditionally proved a convenient location to hold ancillary equipment such as surge arresters to reduce the damage to plant caused by lightning strikes, and contact between electrical power lines and telephone wires. Technically the main problem with such PTDP assemblies and such ancillary equipment has been to protect the individual components, such as the surge arrester and its housing, from the environment, especially from water contaminated with chemicals such as salt.
It has been proposed to house additional passive, and to introduce active electronic devices to the PTDP. These include, for example, xe2x80x9csoft dial tonexe2x80x9d components (which enable the wires to be tested even though no subscriber is connected) and xe2x80x9cremote interface devicesxe2x80x9d (which allow the wire to be tested from exchange to the PTDP and, quite separately, from the PTDP to a subscriber and also allows for disconnection of the subscriber by remote control). Other similar components have been proposed for inclusion in the PTDP.
However, not only does the addition of a multiplicity of function components add to the problems of protection from the environment of the PTDP point and its constituents, but also most seriously can effect the complication of the layout of the assembly if it is to accommodate the various components.
There are in service, 40 year old PTDP and the longevity of modern designs should be even greater than this. Unimaginable advances in electronics will be made in the lifetime of a PTDP but it may not be economically viable to discard existing plant in order to take advantage of new technologies.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a connector and an assembly of connectors which overcomes or at least significantly reduces the above-mentioned difficulties.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a transmission wire connector including a first wire contact member and a second wire contact member mounted in bores in a base unit wherein the first and second contact members may slide to make contact with an exchange linked wire, and a consumer linked wire respectively, the first and second wire contacts within the base unit being isolated one from the other; together with a separable module unit capable of coupling with the base unit and providing direct or indirect electrical connection between the first and second contacts when the module unit is coupled to the base unit, the separable module unit being one of a plurality of such module units arranged to provide different functions to the connector or a wire it connects.
The first and second contacts may be of the kind sliding over and gripping the relevant wire and at the same time displacing insulation about the wire to provide good electrical contact with the conductor. The contacts are preferably of the kind carrying bifurcated blades strongly urged together to contact electrically the relevant cables.
The contacts may slide directly in ways formed in the base unit or alternatively may be mounted in carriers which in turn may slide linearly within the base unit. The carrier is particularly advantageous when a plurality of contacts is to be moved by some means of mechanical advantage.
The connector may be sealed such that the totality of base unit and module unit are water repellent or water resistant.
The base unit and the module unit of the connector may be provided with components such as to enable the provision of pairs of first contacts and pairs of second contacts with pairs of exchange linked wires and user linked wires respectively in accordance with normal practice.
The base unit may include means to provide mechanical advantage in the contact making sliding movement of one or a pair of the contacts with the associated relevant wires. In addition, the exchange wire contact or contacts may be pushed into insulation displacement electrical contact with the exchange wire by manual means upon the coupling of the module unit with the base unit.
The module units may include one having a straightforward electrical connection between the first and second contacts or pairs of contacts, and may include alternative modes of connection therebetween together with additional utility units built in such as a three pole arrester, a soft dial tone test facility, a five pole arrester, a remote interface device, as well as a common earth pole capable of linking through the base unit to earthing contact with and beyond the casing of the connector when in its assembly.
The module may have no contacts, but from an insulating blanking plug which completes the waterproofing of the connector until it is joined to a subscriber.
It is envisaged that modules may be produced in a variety of colours to donate their function, and the function that they bestow upon the connector.
The interface between modules and base unit ideally may include polarising features, the negative (hole) being on the base unit and if all base units include the polarising feature, and only those modules which are orientation sensitive include the feature, then the system is secure without being unnecessarily restrictive.
The first and second contacts may, at least upon full assembly, be located wholly within the base unit.
A latching arrangement may be provided to ensure that coupling between the module unit and the base unit is secure, and even in some circumstances permanent.
The invention includes within its scope an assembly of connectors as hereunder defined: